Talk:Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga/@comment-184.15.94.210-20151012172117
Jella stars in the ERB Lost Episode creepypasta for halloween. enjoy! Jella sat down at his chair for a nice time on the ERBwiki. He was looking at some new comments, people commenting such as loy, robotic, dave, and many others. He was scrolling down, and all of the sudden a comment appeared, but this comment was not usual. It was not at the top of the newest comments, it was in a different tab. And the only reason Jella knew is simply because he saw the title. "Newest Comment." It couldn't have been a virus, surely. He supposed perhaps he clicked the first tab by accident and formed a second one? He clicked over to it and went to X out. But this wasn't right.. They comment was made by Bluesocks, and Jella got excited for a moment! He looked down at the avatar, and it was Lloyd, but he didn't have a hat on...and his face was, distorted in a way. Edited, Jella thought. After all, it was nearing Halloween. "Cool Avatar." He thought to himself. The comment read as follows: "New ERB...Bitches..:(" Jella's face turned a shade of shocked. This was usual for them to say that..but why the face? Usually Lloyd and Peter are extremely happy to get out a new battle. Why would this be bad? After all, this battle was VERY VERY early compared to how long it was going to be until the season. Why would they've released it early? Maybe a battle to keep the wiki at bay? But still, why would Lloyd be frowning over getting a new ERB out? The word "ERB" was red, and Jella hovered his mouse over to see the link included. But instead of showing a youtube lead, or even an ERBwiki link for that matter, it didn't show a name at all, it was just a link. Jella was curious, he couldn't lie about that. Why not go to it? Bluesocks was officially an Erb crew member and one of the first two to start it, they wouldn't be doing anything bad. Maybe some rickroll, but it wasn't April... He pondered a moment and finally decided to click it. The title of the battle was. "." And it was a youtube, but an usual looking youtube. No videos came up as recommended, no search bar, no thumbs up or thumbs down, no views, no comments, no way to sign it, not even an X button. And now, the original Erbwiki tab was gone. There was no way out. Jella was a bit excited, maybe this was a secret website they created to show a select few new battles? He clicked the play button. "Epic Rap Battles of History!" Appeared in the middle of the screen, in a red background, it looks normal. But the audio seemed very odd. Firstly, the beat was distorted and sounded like it was being played backwards, and the announcer sounded very edited and deeper tone. After 5 seconds. Nicepeter's name came up behind him, Jella's eyes widened. Nicepeter had a guitar threw him and his eyes were bulging out. He was in a fully voided background of nothingness. Just blackness. And then Lloyd appeared, he was in front of his DisRapsForHire background. His head was..twisted sideways, and he had a maniacal grin on him. Then...after "Begin!" The video came to an end. And without Jella touching his mouse it scrolled down into the previously empty comments. It had one comment, and it was from Nicepeter. "Bitch." There was no reply button, and soon, another appeared. "You screwed with the wrong people. And now, you're never going back to the Erbwiki. Join us. Forever." THE END.